A Day Out With You
by JPhantom95
Summary: Two friends hanging out together is totally fine. It can even be fun. But can a day out with a fellow archer friend slowly turn into a date?


**Hi readers! **  
**For those who are following my 2 current stories '_Missing_' and '_Replacement_', they'll be updated pretty soon because I have chapters in the process so if you're still following them, then keep watch for those coming up soon!**

**Anyway, I wanted to try something light-hearted and cute so I came up with this idea. I think it's going to be a pretty cute and fun read (because that is what I intended) so if you like that kind of stuff, then I hope you enjoy this mini story with some Douwata love!**

_**I do NOT own xxxHOLiC - all rights go to their respective owners.**_

**REVIEW if you liked this story, enjoy!**

* * *

Watanuki just finished cleaning up his dishes from breakfast when he received a knock on the door. Wondering who was at the door, he went to answer whoever it was that decided a visit on a Saturday morning. He opened the door only to find the monotone moron he always referred him as.

"Doumeki? What in the hell are you doing here?!"

Doumeki was wearing a casual shirt, jeans and a light jacket with a pretty relaxed aura.

"I was out and I came by to ask if you wanted to go out today."

"Wait, you're asking me to hang out with you? What makes you think that I would want to do that?" Watanuki was a little skeptical of the idea of Doumeki asking him to hang out.

"Well, I know you're not working today, it's a Saturday and I know you're not incredibly busy with anything else. Plus, isn't it better to be out than sitting alone in your apartment?"

Well, Watanuki couldn't deny the fact that Doumeki was right. He hadn't been out just for fun or shopping unless it was for Yuko. Really, he has been a very busy young man ever since he met that damn witch. And the idea of having to spend the day with someone seemed like a nice enough idea. But with Doumeki...well that was a different issue in Watanuki's case.

"Wait, how do you know I'm not working? And what gave you the idea that I'm not busy?!"

Doumeki shrugged. "Yuko told me before I left the shop that night when I dropped you off from saving you again. And I just assumed you were not busy."

"ARRGH, you bastard! Don't assume things about my life!"

Doumeki shrugged once again. "Well? You wanna hang out today or not?"

Watanuki scowled before thinking for a minute what he wanted to do. Sure, he could laze around and relax at home, alone that is. But then there's the chance of going out for the day, and the weather was beautiful outside. Grunting, he gave up and decided.

"Fine, fine! I'll come along! Just wait there and I'll be out in a minute."

Doumeki nodded, not bothered by the fact that Watanuki was making him wait outside. Once he was ready to leave, Doumeki led him to the bus stop.

"So...where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"Is there something specific you wanted to buy there?" Watanuki's curiosity got the better of him, totally ignoring the fact that he wanted to make conversation with Doumeki.

"Not really."

"Then why are we going there?"

"Boy, are you an idiot or what..."

"What'd you say, moron?!" Watanuki angrily flailed at the archer, who was not even phased by the flailing. It was second nature for Watanuki.

"Isn't it obvious that I just want to hang out somewhere?"

Watanuki kept quite until suddenly rupturing like a volcano. "You should've just said that in the first place!"

Doumeki turned his head to the yelling teenager who was attracting quite a bit of attention from the public.

"Well then, where do you wanna go?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki paused his yelling. "Huh?"

Thankfully, Doumeki was patient enough to repeat himself. "Where do you wanna go?"

Watanuki thought for a second. "Well...I haven't been to the park in a while..."

"Then we'll go there instead."

"Wha-"

"We'll go to the park first."

Without arguing, Watanuki nodded. They began to walk towards the park in their town that was not far at all to start off the day. The day was truly beautiful. The sky was so clear, only a few clouds floating around the crisp blue sky, birds chirping their cheerful song to each other, and there were families and couples also enjoying the lovely day as well.

They walked in the park for a good ten minutes in silence when Watanuki spotted a family of three - a mother, a father and a young boy with dark hair and a infectious joyful smile as he played catch with his father. The mother was preparing the picnic for morning tea as her two loved ones played. Watanuki smiled sadly, wishing he could cherish such a memory with his own parents, but he could not remember such memories, nor could he recall having any at all of a time like that. Doumeki picked up on Watanuki's distracted stare, so he followed his trail of sight of where Watanuki was looking until he saw the same family. He instantly knew why it caught his attention. He knew Watanuki all too well.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki tried to take Watanuki's attention off the family to avoid any further pained feelings. He felt a twitch in his right eye, so he figured he would try to lighten things up.

"Huh?"

"You alright there?"

"Why are you so concerned about me, idiot?"

Doumeki placed a finger on his own right eye. "I can feel your emotions fluctuating again."

Watanuki frowned and kept his gaze to the ground.

"Is it that family that was causing it?"

_'How did he know? Oh wait, the eye...' _Watanuki mentally smacked himself.

"Why do you care?"

"It's alright, you know." Was all that Doumeki said. And truthfully, it was all Watanuki needed. He didn't want to dwell in mixed and painful emotions that are in the past. He was not use to doing that.

"L-Let's just keep walking." Watanuki mumbled while blushing madly, all frustrated. But Doumeki saw the adorable pink cheeks on the young man. He smirked at Watanuki, walking beside him.

It was already lunch time by the time their walk was finished.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry..." Watanuki commented to himself.

"What do you feel like?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki was surprised Doumeki was giving him a choice, but chose to not voice that out and decided on what he wanted to eat for lunch.

"Hmmm, there's a noodle bar down the road that seems nice. I guess we can eat there..."

"Let's go." Doumeki immediately led the way towards where Watanuki pointed out. Watanuki ran to catch up before he could lose sight of the archer. They walked down the road in silence, occasionally pointing out interesting things on the streets before they made it to their destination. They entered the cosy noodle bar that had a small selection of sushi platters, alcohol stacked up on the wall from the counter and a large menu at the front of all kinds of noodle soup choices to pick. A young lady handed them a menu before they sat down, and the blush on her face did not go unnoticed by the two young men. But Watanuki figured it was because of Doumeki.

_'Dumb jock...'_ he thought bitterly.

They sat at a two-seater table at the wall and began looking over the menu to see what was good. It was a pretty cold day so something warm would be ideal to choose. Just before they could call someone over, the same girl came over with a flirtatious look to their table.

"Hello boys, what can I get for you today?" She had a cheerful smile, a bright blush, long black hair that was tied back and her black and red uniform. But her eyes kept darting over to Doumeki.

"I'll have the kitsune udon." Doumeki said.

"And I'll have the hot soba please." Watanuki ordered.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with your order!" The waitress replied a little too cheerfully and skipped away. Watanuki looked back at her with a irritated look. She may have a little crush after seeing Doumeki enter the restaurant, but she seemed like an annoying type of girl. Especially with that overly enthusiastic and cheery tone in her voice and on her face.

"What's up with you?" Doumeki asked out of the blue.

Watanuki whipped his head back towards the archer. "What the hell do you mean?"

Doumeki poked at Watanuki's forehead.

"Your forehead is wrinkled. You're obviously pissed off at something."

Watanuki swatted away Doumeki's intruding hand. "Shut up. It's nothing, alright?"

A moment of silence spread throughout the table before Doumeki spoke again. "It's that waitress, isn't it?"

Watanuki flinched then glared at the archer. "It is not! I don't even know her, so lay off would ya?!"

"No need to get jealous."

"J-Jealous?! Wha- you wish!" the bi-colored eye teenager folded his arms and looked away with a blushing face, utterly embarrassed and annoyed.

"Just so you know in case you ever ask, I'm not particularly interested in girls." Doumeki said as if it meant nothing to him.

"Hang on, is this still about that damn waitress?! I told you, I'm not jealous about...wait, did you say you're not interested in girls?" Watanuki was bewildered, not believing that this sports jock/archer guy that everyone loves and looks up to, doesn't like girls.

"Nope. Not really."

Suddenly Watanuki was intrigued now. "Why's that?"

Doumeki merely shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'm not into any relationships with girls. Besides I have other things to think about other than girls."

Watanuki looked skeptical again. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

Doumeki shrugged. "So there's no need to get all jealous about some waitress."

"Why you...!"

Not long after, the waitress came over with their order, placing the two bowls of noodles in front of them.

"There you go, enjoy your meal!" She left with a little-girl-skip that annoyed Watanuki, and he had no idea why.

They began eating with the occasional talk of what was going on with their lives. Mishaps that occurred at Yuko's shop, events that happened at the temple, foods that Watanuki discovered how to make with the occasional requests by Doumeki to try them along with the protests of the younger teenager, and little events that happened at school. Watanuki didn't realise until he stopped to sip his water that he was actually enjoying this little conversation with the young archer, despite the protests and minor flailing.

_'Oh God, am I admitting that I'm enjoying my day with this jerk?!'_ Watanuki almost choked on his water, coughing a little to recover.

"You should swallow a little slower so you don't choke like that."

"Idiot, don't tell me what to do!"

Lunch continued on until they were ready to leave and onto whatever they were up to doing after.

"Oh crap! I forgot to bring enough cash!" Watanuki whined, utterly annoyed he forgot something as simple as extra cash.

"I'll pay for lunch today."

Watanuki shook his head vigorously. "No-no-no-no! I'm not making you pay for my own damn food!"

"Then how else are you going to pay?" Doumeki asked simply.

Watanuki only huffed with a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, and he never had anyone pay for his own food. Softly, he replied, "Fine."

Doumeki nodded and proceeded to pay the lady at the front, who happened to be the same waitress yet again. She handed him his change with a big toothy smile. And that stupid blush.

"Thank you, have a great day!"

They exited the noodle bar and that's when Doumeki noticed something in his change. Watanuki noticed that Doumeki stopped.

"What?"

Doumeki held up a small white card with a written cellphone number on it. Immediately, they knew what it was.

"She was willing to give her number to some random stranger at work. Geez..."

"Still jealous?" Doumeki smirked.

"I am not freaking jealous, okay?!" Watanuki's yell caught the attention of people on the streets, looking at him strangely. It was no different to when he is chased by spirits in public, but the embarrassment was nothing to get use to.

"Whatever you say."

"Arrghh!"

Doumeki crushed up the card and threw it into the nearest trash bin before he walked on as Watanuki followed, not really sure where he was going.

"So where do you wanna go now?" Doumeki asked.

"Huh? Oh uh...well I don't know."

Doumeki gave the younger teenager time to think before coming up with ideas of his own in case he wouldn't make up his mind.

"Um...how about the markets? They have new stock I'd like to check out..."

"Then we'll go there."

Doumeki walked on, leaving Watanuki a little surprised.

_'I didn't think he'd agree right away.'_ he thought.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**REVIEW if you enjoyed this story - thank you for reading!**


End file.
